


Some You Win, Some You Lose

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Long-Suffering Batman, M/M, Penguin in a snit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: No-one ever said being a crime fighter would be easy but Batman had hoped for a little more support.





	Some You Win, Some You Lose

When Penguin went straight, if Batman was lucky – and polite – Oswald would help in reining in Nygma. But only if it suited him.

“You have absolutely no evidence Ed was involved.”

“The riddles are suggestive.”

“Circumstantial! Doubtless some setup to entrap my innocent fiancé!”

“If he’s innocent he should have no concern about coming forward.”

It was the wrong thing to say and Oswald puffed himself up.

"Don't think I've forgotten your persistent persecution previously when I've reformed. You drove me back to crime!"

Batman gave up on catching Riddler. At this rate he’d be lucky to escape a lawsuit.


End file.
